not just a crush
by friendsandrizzles15
Summary: mondler...they kissed once and now have feelings for each other. First fanfic ever,it sucks! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Not just a crush

I'm just sitting in my livingroom reading the newspaper.  
Ok, i was staring at it while thinking about Monica. Ever since we kissed under that mistletoe last year,  
i had this hudge crush on her. Whenever i was telling myself that, i knew that it was a lie,i knew that this was not just a crush.

One year ago.

We were alone at her appartment, Rachel was spending the holidays with her family and the rest of the gang had their own plans.  
"Chandler, you have to come and see this".  
I walked over to the balcony and saw the beautiful lights. After spending fifteen minutes on the balcony we decided to go back in.  
We both walked in and stood under the mistletoe."you dont have to kiss me if..".  
Before i could say another word her lips were locked with mine.  
The kiss was very passionate and I never wanted it to end. She pulled back and smiled at me,that beautiful smile.

I woke up from my daydream and decided to get some breakfast.  
I walked across the hall and saw her baking pancakes.  
"Hy"  
"Hi"  
"Do you want so-some pancakes?"  
"Yeah,sure"  
Oh great,now he's probably thinking that I get al nervous when he's around.

Witch was kind of true, I mean i don't want him to know that I have a huge crush on him. Oh,who was I kidding, I was totally in love!  
"Mon,I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"You look absolutly beautiful".  
O my god did I just said that out loud? "I'm sorry i have to go"

"Chandler, are you still coming over tonight to watch the movie?"  
"Uhm,yeah" He said before walking out.

It was 7:30,also known as 'movie time'.

Chandler walked down the hall to appartment 20.

He saw Monica sitting on the couch and walked over to her.

"Mon,are we ok?"  
Monica looked deep in his eyes and said:"yes,oufcorse we are."

Chandler smiled as they continued watching the movie.

Monica laid her head against his chest and he kissed her forhead.

Monica looked into his blue eyes again and kissed him softly on the lips.

Chandler was suprised but kissed back.  
When the kiss ended they just looked at eachother.

"Mon, what is this between us?"  
"I dont know chandler, but i dont want it to end."  
"Me neither,mon. Ever since we kissed last christmas I can't stop thinking about you and I think... I love you.

"I feel the same way,chandler"  
Chandler rapped his hands around her waist and she rapped her arms around his neck.  
After kissing like they never did before,they knew that it was not just a crush.

Hope you enjoyed it! RnR please chapter 2 coming up soon!


	2. movie night

Movie night

Monica and chandler woke up in each other's arms.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
Ok Chandler, just be a man and ask her!

"So uhm,mon are we in a relationship now?"  
"Only if you want us to be."  
"Wel,I want us to be."  
"I love you,Chandler"  
"I love you too,mon."  
"Are we gonna tell the others?" Monica asked.  
"I don't know,I don't want Ross to know! Or he will 'kick my ass'."  
"Yeah,you're right. So we only have 30 minutes together as a couple."  
"Actually,we only have 5 minutes left. Joey will be the first home and he will probably be hungry,so I think he can walk in any time."  
As if on cue,Joey walked in.  
"Hey Joe"  
"Hey you guys"  
"How was the movie?" Chandler asked ,trying to act as normal as possible.  
"It was great,they think its gonna be a big succes!"  
"Thats great,Joey!"  
"So what have you two been doing?"  
"Nothing,just chilling! Why?"

"Wow Mon,just asking!"  
"Right,sorry."  
"I'm gonna go unpack,bye"  
"Bye,Joe!"  
Chandler watched the door close and kissed Monica deeply.  
"Wat was that for?" She asked smiling.

"For being beautifull."  
She kissed him back hard.  
" And what was that for?"  
"For being so sweet and for loving me."  
They smiled and kissed again,the kiss was filled with passion.  
"So,wanna go and grab a coffee?" Chandler asked.  
"Or we could do something else..." Monica said while kissing his neck.  
"I like that idea."  
Just then the gang walked in,monica and chandler jumped appart.  
They said their hi's and proposed to have a movie night with the six of them.  
They all agreed.

Later that night...

Chandler was the first one to come over and Rachel was in her bedroom.  
Monica did'nt notice that Chandler walked in.  
He walked over to the couch where she was sitting and began kissing her neck.  
"Hey babe" Said Chandler.  
"Hey sweety" She said before kissing him softly on the lips.  
"Is anybody here?"  
"Yeah Rach is in her room."  
"To bad." He said a little dissepointed.  
"I know but I will make it up to you tonight."  
"What will you make up to him?" Rachel asked while standing in the doorway.  
"Uhm uh" Monica stuttert.  
"Wel I made some pancakes this morning and Mon passed by and she accidentely dropped them on the floor,  
so she will make some for me after we watched the movie."  
"Oh ok. So when is the rest coming over?"  
"They should be here in a minute." Said Monica.  
The rest of the gang walked in and everybody was ready to watch the movie.  
Monica and Chandler snugled close to each other and Chandler whisperd sweet things in her ear.  
Nobody happend to notice as they where to bussy watching the movie.  
"I love you,you're just so beautiful,I want to kiss you right now." Chandler whisperd in her ear.  
Monica blushed and giggled.  
Rachel looked at her and asked what was going on.  
"The movie, it's just funny"  
"Mon,the girl is dying!"  
"Yeah Monica why arent you paying attention?"  
Chandler teased.  
Monica hit him on the shoulder.  
"Au!"  
They continued watching the movie.  
The movie ended and everybody went home.  
Rachel went to Ross's place so Chandler came over.  
(You know what happens next xp)

Review pleas!chapter 3 coming up soon!


	3. truth or dare?

truth or dare.

The gang was chilling at monica and rachel's appartment.  
"Lets play strip poker!"Joey yelled.  
"Joey!"  
"Ok,ok can we at least play truth or dare?"  
"Ok"  
"Joey,you start."  
"Rach,truth or dare?''  
"Truth"  
"Uhm,ok. Rach,who was your first crush?"  
"Ugh,some guy named Ben Stiller."  
"Omg,why didn't I know that?" Monica asked .  
"I don't know."  
"Ok,mon,truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Ok I dare you to kiss Chandler."  
"what?" She asked panicking.  
"Mon just kiss him its not like you 2 have a history or something. You kissed Joey last year."  
"Ok." Monica said calming down.  
"Chandler are you ok with this?" Monica asked,trying to act normal.  
"Yeah,sure."  
Monica kissed him shortly.  
"Yeah,baby!" Joey yelled.  
"Ross,truth or dare?" Monica asked,ignoring Joey.  
"Truth."  
"Ok,who off all people would you like in your life forever,you can only pick one.  
Chandler glared at Monica and whisperd something in her ear.  
"You."  
Monica smiled and whisperd: " I love you" in his ear.  
"Rachel"  
"Huh?" Monica asked,completely distracted.  
"If I had to choose one person i'd choose Rachel". Ross repeated.  
Rachel smiled and kissed Ross.  
Meanwhile Monica and Chandler were staring in each others eyes.  
"Mon,truth or dare?"  
"Huh? Oh right truth."  
"Why are you so distracted the past few days?" Rachel asked.  
"How do you mean distracted?" Monica asked.  
"Like yesterday you was so not paying attention to the movie and today you don't even know when it is your turn to play."  
"Its nothing i'm just tired thats all."  
"Ok ,mon you chose truth so you're gonna tell us the truth!" Phoebe spoke up.  
"Ok,I was just thinking about someone."  
"About whom?"  
"Uhm,that wasn't the question!"  
"Aww come on,Mon. Just tell us!"  
"Nope not gonna tell you!"

Later that day...  
Chandler and Monica were making out in Monica's appartment.  
The rest of the gang were sitting in central perk talking about monica.  
"So you realy think she has a secret boyfriend?" Ross asked Rachel.  
"Yeah,I mean she seems so happy the last few days.  
"But don't you think she would tell us?" Ross asked.  
"Don't ask me this questions,we should ask her."  
"I think we should ask her right now!" Phoebe yelled.  
" yeah,come on."  
Rachel walked in first and saw Monica and Chandler kissing.  
" what the hell is going on ?"  
The rest of the gang walked in and Monica and Chandler jumped apart.  
" Rachel ,why did you yell?"  
Monica and Chandler shaked their head to please Rachel not to say anything.  
"I uh,I think I saw a spider."  
Everybody forgot why they came up to the appartment and left Rachel, Monica and Chandler alone.  
"I think you own me an explenation!" Rachel said.  
"Ok ,Mon and I are together."  
"What? Ok do you mean you are fooling around or are you in a relationship?"  
"We're in a relationship." Chandler said smiling while rapping his arms around Monica.  
"You guys,this is so great and youre so cute!"  
"Thanx,Rach but could you just not tell anyone yet?" Chandler asked.  
"Yeah, sure but can I ask why not?"  
"Its just we're so both so bad in relationships and this is going so wel." Monica explained.  
"Ok i promise I wont tell anyone if I can ask questions."  
"Ok ask." Chandler said.  
"How long?"  
"A week."  
"Who initiated the first kiss?"  
"Mon."  
"When?"  
"We were watching a movie while you where at your parents for christmas." Chandler said.  
"Well actually we kissed already last christmas under the misteltoe. But that doesn't really count."  
"What? How come I didn't now that?"  
"You was to busy making out with ross."  
"Yeah.." She said starry-eyed.  
"Rach,rach! Stop dreaming!"  
"Huh? What? Sorry I was thinking about Ross kissing me."  
"Ew Rach! To much information! Monica said.  
"Oh,please. Grow up!"  
"Thats still my brother!"  
"Ok,ok I still have one question: when did you get feelings for each other?"  
"When we kissed under the misteltoe. But before that I already had a crush on him" Monica said.  
"Yeah me 2. "  
They looked in each others eyes and forgot that Rachel was standing there.  
They shared a kiss full of passion.  
"I love you." Chandler said  
"I love you,too."  
"Aww! I think that this never was just a crush." Rachel said.


	4. Al the way to California

All The way to California

"hey,guys."Phoebe said while walking into central perk.  
"hey,Pheebs watsup?"  
"Nothing besides that I won a free trip to California for six peoples!"  
"omg , that's great Phoebe!"  
"So would you like to join me?"  
"Sure when?"  
"We're leaving tomorrow and we're going for three weeks."  
"Ok, I'm gonna go packing." Chandler said.  
"Yeah me too." Monica said.

They walked the stairs up and reached their appartments.  
Two minutes later Chandler run across the hall and saw Monica packing.  
"Hey,what are you doing here? " she asked smiling at him.

"I missed you."  
"But you saw me two minutes ago."  
"I didn't mis my best friend Monica,I missed my beautiful girlfriend Monica."  
"So if I'm your best friend Monica,I'm not beautiful?"  
"No,babe. You're always beautiful to me."  
"Aw,thats sweet."  
"I know."  
"Would you shut up and kiss me?"  
"With pleasure."  
"Mmm,I love you."  
"I love you too,babe." He said while kissing her neck.  
"Wanna move this to the bedroom?" Monica asked.  
"Do you have to ask?"

"Wow!" Monica exclaimed.  
"I know."  
"I realy have to go and pack now." He said standing up.  
"Aww,really?"  
"Sorry,babe." Chandler said before kissing her goodbye.

The next morning  
"Hey guys we have two little problems."  
"Watsup,pheebs?" Joey asked.  
"Well I said I won a trip for six peoples but the hotel only gives us three rooms."  
" Can Ross and I share a room?" Rachel asked.  
"Sure and what do we do with the other rooms?"  
"Monica and I can share a room, if you're ok with that." Chandler said.  
"Its ok with me." Monica said.  
Rachel laughed at how subtle Monica and Chandler were trying to act.  
"Ok so Joey and I are sharing a room." Phoebe said.  
"Pheebs,you said that there were two problems." Joey said.  
"Yeah ,two of us are gonna have to take a diffrent plane."  
"I can take a diffrent plane. Chandler said while patting Monica.  
"Me to, I don't mind. Monica said.  
"Ok,problems solved."

Two hours later..  
Everyone was on the plane exept Monica and Chandler,their plane should be there in twenty minutes. Chandler was holding Monica's hand ever since their friends were out of sight.  
"I like this." Monica said.  
"you like what?" Chandler asked.  
"You and me, holding hands in public."  
"I can also do this in public." Chandler said before kissing her.  
"I like that,too." She said smiling.  
"Ooh-my-god!"  
"Katie! What are you doing here?"  
(You thought it was Janice,right? Or not!)  
"I'm going on a trip to California!"  
"What are you two doing here ?"  
"Well, we won a trip to California." Chandler said.  
"Chandler I actually came over here to tell you I still love you. She said and kissed Chandler.  
Monica felt a wave of jealousy running trough her body.  
Chandler pushed her away.  
"Katie, I have a girlfriend!" Chandler said.  
"Really,who?"  
"You don't know her."  
"But she isn't here,Is she?"  
"No,she isn't." Chandler said.  
"So,she won't notice." Katie said leaning in.  
Chandler pushed her away again.  
Monica saw the hole scene.  
"Look Katie, I'm in love with Monica. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I could never get back with you."  
"Did you just say Monica?" Katie asked.  
"Uhm,no."  
"Chandler,I heard wat you said!"  
"Its ok,honey." Monica said.  
"Yes, I said Monica."  
"So you two are together?"  
"Yes." Chandler said.  
"Do you love her more than you loved me?"  
"Yes,I do."  
"Are you just saying that because she's standing here?" Katie asked.  
"Katie,leave us alone,ok! And no,i'm not just saying that because she's standing here. I'm saying it because its the truth! Bye,Katie!"

Chandler and Monica finaly got on the plane.  
"I'm sorry about Katie but I meant everything I said."  
"I know you did." Monica said.  
"I love you."  
"I love you,too." She said while leaning in and kissing him.  
They sat there kissing for minutes.  
"Did I already tell you that your beautiful?" Chandler said.  
"I don't think so."  
"Well you are."  
"Thank you, your so cute!"  
"Oh hey you guys. This is my boyfriend Billie." Katie said while kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hi again,Katie. "Monica said annoyed. And Billie,its nice to meet you. She said shaking his hand.  
Chandler did the same.  
"You're hot." Billie said while checking Monica out.  
"Excuse me,I thought Katie was your girlfriend?" Monica said.  
"Yeah,she asked me to pretend to make that dude jealous." He said while pointing at Chandler.  
Chandler and Monica looked at Katie and she left.  
"So can I have your number and ask you out sometime?" Billie asked Monica.  
"I'm sorry but I'm already taken." Monica said.  
"By whom?"  
"By him." Monica said while leaning against Chandler.  
Chandler rapped his arms around Monica.  
"Oh com on,I can be a better boyfriend than he is. Just come with me,babe." Billie said.  
"Excuse me?" Chandler said before Monica spoke up.  
"First off al nobody can be a better boyfriend than he is and second off all, don't call me babe!"  
"Calm down,babe." Billie said.  
" didn't you hear what she said? Chandler asked. "She don't want you to call her babe and if your not gonna stop bothering her I will beat you up, understood?"  
"Ok,ok I'm already going!" Bill said walking away.  
"Thanks,honey." Monica said.  
"Your welcome,sweetie."  
Katie saw the hole scene and became even more jealous. She wasn't going to give up Chandler. (AN:Don't worry they won't break up I love mondler too much!)  
After a few minutes Chandler and Monica fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
Katie saw that as an opportunity to talk to Chandler. She walked over to the couple and woke Chandler up.  
Chandler woke up annoyed.  
"What is it now,Katie?"  
"Now that Monica is asleep,you can tell me the truth."  
"Katie,I already told you the truth. Would you just leave us alone."  
"But you told me you love me." Katie said.  
"Yes,I told you I loved you. But that was two years ago, Katie,before you cheated on me. I don't love you anymore, I realy thought that you were the one until you did that. Now I love Monica more than anything, more than I ever loved you.  
So please don't try to steal me from her because it wouldn't work, my hart is already taken. Just go back to your seat and leave us alone, were trying to enjoy this vacation.  
Monica heard everything and opened her eyes. She saw Katie walking away.  
"Do you mean that?" Monica asked.  
"You heard that?"  
"Yes."  
"I meant every word." Chandler said.  
"Your so sweet,I don't know why Katie cheated on you but I'm glad she did."  
"Me too." He said and kissed her.

They fell asleep again until a hostess passed by,bringing their meal.  
Chandler woke up first and gently woke up Monica.  
"Mon,honey your meal is here."  
Monica woke up and thanked the hostess.  
After arriving in California an hour later they got their suitcases and met the gang.

"So how was the flight?" Phoebe asked.  
Monica and Chandler looked at eachother and said that it was ok.  
Their taxi arrived and they got in.  
It was a one hour drive and Monica and Chandler soon fel asleep again.  
Monica rested her head on Chandlers chest and he had his head on hers.  
"They look so cute! If you didn't know them you so would think that their together." Phoebe said while looking at Monica and Chandler.  
"I know." Rachel said smiling.

After arriving at the hotel they decided to go unpacking first.  
Monica and Chandler are in their room.  
"So what do you want to do first?" Monica asked.  
"You."  
"Chandler! We can't do that now!"  
"I know,babe. I love you."  
"I love you,too,Chandler."  
Joey heard everything,he walked in and saw them kissing.  
"Uhum!"  
They jumped appart and stared at Joey.  
Theirs no need to jump appart,I saw and heard everything.  
Monica and chandler explained everything the same as they did to Rachel.  
So thats why you wanted to share a room and take diffrent a plane? Joey asked.  
"Yes."  
"Phoebe was right,you two look realy cute together."  
"Phoebe knows?" Monica asked.  
"No, she doesn't but she said you looked cute when you were sleeping in the car."  
"Yes,I do know." Phoebe said appearing in the room.  
"How did you know?" Chandler asked.  
"I lisent to everything you just said."  
"So the only one who doesn't know is Ross?" Monica asked.  
"Actually..." Phoebe said.

Next chapter coming up soon! RnR and a happy new year!


	5. The one where Ross finds out

Tow Ross finds out

"Hey guys why are you all standing here?" Ross asked while putting his I Pod away.  
Ross had heard nothing off their conversation.  
"We are just asking what everyone wants to do today." Monica lied.  
"Ok,so wats the plan?" Ross asked.  
"We could check the hotel out,I heard that there were five swimmingpools so we could hang out there." Chandler proposed.  
The rest of the gang walked back to their rooms to pack their things.  
A while later the guys where in the pool and the girls were just talking.  
"Hey girls why don't you come join us?" Joey asked.  
Phoebe and Rachel jumped in the pool.  
Chandler saw that Ross was distracted by Rachel so he got out of the pool and walked over to monica.  
"Hey why aren't you coming in?" He asked.  
"Just want to read this article first." Monica responded.  
"Can I at least have a kiss?"  
"But Ross is here."  
"He's to busy with Rach anyway."  
"Ok." Monica finally gave in.  
While sharing a kiss full of passion Chandler lifted Monica up and jumped in the pool,his arms still around her.  
"Chandler!" Monica said with a fake mad face.  
"I love you?" Chandler said.  
Monica jumped on his back and pushed him under.  
When he came back up they started splashing eachother and wresteling.  
Eventually they were both back in eachothers arms.  
"I love you,too." Monica said.  
They shared another longlasting kiss.

In the evening they all sat at dinner and a strange guy came over.  
"Excuse me,can I have your number to ask you out sometimes?" The guy asked Monica.  
"No. Wait, I mean yeah ,sure. Monica said.  
Chandler looked hurt but smiled when he saw what she was writing down.  
Ross was getting more food and Phoebe decided to ask the question.  
"Did you two break up?" Phoebe asked Monica and Chandler.  
"No, why should we break up." Chandler asked.  
"Then why did you give your number to that guy?" Rachel asked.  
"I gave him a fake number to make sure Ross wasn't going to find out." She explaind  
After diner everybody got bach to their hotelrooms.

Monica and Chandler decided to take a walk on the beach.  
They walked hand in hand and talked about if they should tell Ross about them.

Ross got out of bed and decided to also take a walk.  
He smiled at Rachel,gave her a kiss on her forhead and left a note that he went to take a walk on the beach.

Chandlers arm was now resting on her shoulder.  
Ross saw the couple but he did not see who it was.  
The couple came closer but didn't notice Ross.  
Ross eventually saw that it was Chandler and Monica.  
He knew that they were close but did not expect them walking like a couple.

"So we'll tell him tomorow?" Monica asked while rapping her arms around his neck.  
"Yeah,I cant wait to kiss you in public." He said moving closer and letting his hands rest on her waist.  
"You can kiss me now."  
"I will."  
They kissed with passion and looked in each others eyes.  
"I love you,mon."  
"I love you,too, Chandler."

Ross was shocked by what he saw and walked over to them.  
He tried to hit Chandler but Chandler jumped away and then back to Monica.  
"What the hell are you doing with my sister?"  
"Ross, I didn't expect to see you here or your hand that almost hit my face" Chandler said.  
"You should be glad that I didn't hit you!  
And now,Get your hands of my sister!" Ross yelled as he sees his arms rapped around Monica from behind.  
Chandler began removing his arms but Monica stopped him.  
"Look Ross, I know I'm your litle sister but I'm a grownup, I can make my own decisions."  
"But if you're just going to goof around somebody will get hurt and I'm not going to let that happen.  
"Ross,this isn't just us goofing around. I'm in love with Monica."  
"Is this true?"  
"Yes,I love him too." Monica replied resting her head on his chest.  
They explaind the whole story all over again and Ross was finally ok with it.  
Ross got back to his room and Monica and Chandler spent the rest of the night together on the beach.

Sorry, I know Its short but I didn't have much time and wanted to give you something.  
next chapter will be longer! RnR!


	6. skeelering and a stupid bet

Two weeks later...  
The gang was now back in new york.  
Everyone was in monica and rachels appartment

"Hello,children." Chandler said while searching for monica's eyes.  
"Hey,babe." Monica said while walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Hey I missed you." He said before kissing her long and soft.  
"Aww!" Everyone said.  
"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Phoebe asked.  
"We could go to this new indoor skeeler park." Ross proposed.  
"Yeah,I heard its only open for like four days and its already a big succes." Joey commented.

A day later at the skeeler park...

"Hey,babe. I thought you were already skeelering?" Chandler said coming out of the bathroom.  
"No, I wanted to wait so we can go together." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Monica started walking to the arena when Chandler stopped her.  
"Hey,hey where do you think your going?" Chandler asked.  
"To the arena." She said.  
"So that's all I get?"  
She looked at him confused.  
"A kiss on the cheek is all I get?" He asked while pulling her closer.  
She steped away and says: "If you want more your gonna have to catch me first."  
Monica hurried away until she didn't see him anymore.  
On the moment she was about to turn around,she felt two strong arms embracing her and she jumped in she turned around,her eyes met Chandler's.  
"Gotcha!" Chandler said.  
"Ok,you got me." She said smiling before giving him a long,passionate kiss.  
After skeelering for a while they decided to drink a glace at the bar.

An hour later...  
Back at Monica and Rachels appartment..

"That was fun." Rachel said.  
"Yeah, the place was really cool." Chandler commented.  
"It was." Monica said.  
"How do you know,your eyes or lips were on each other the whole time." Joey said.  
"That's not true." Chandler defended.  
"Yeah,you can't prove anything!" Monica said as if she was a murder suspected.  
"So you did hear us yelling you names for like a billion times?" Ross asked.  
"No." Monica and Chandler said with guilty voices.  
"I bet you can't even go a week with out seeing each other!" Phoebe said.  
"That bet is taken!" Monica yelled.  
"Mon!" Chandler said.  
"Aw common we can do this and your on team Monica,team Monica always wins!"  
"Ok,so what are the rules?" Chandler asked,only doing this for Monica.  
"You can only see each other as friends, so no kissing,no I love you's,no cuddling and no sex!" Ross said.  
"For how long?" Monica asked.  
"A week." Rachel said.  
"What do we get if we win?" Chandler asked.  
"Fifty dollars from each of us and if you lose you have to give us each fifty dollar. Joey said.  
"Ok,so when do we start?" Chandler asked.  
"Right now!" Phoebe said.

A couple of minutes later...

Chandler was at his appartment and Monica was in her bedroom. The rest of the gang were in Monica and Rachel's livingroom.  
"Ok, guys we have to make this very difficult for them. Does anybody has an idea?"  
Rachel asked.  
"We could ask them to watch a movie with us at the movie theater and pick a realy romantic one." Ross proposed.  
"Ok,lets do that!" Phoebe said.  
Joey went to get Chandler and they were on their way to the movie theater.  
Monica and Chandler walked close together and already had regrets from taking this bet.  
They wanted to hold hands.  
Monica missed Chandler's arms around her,his touch.  
Chandler missed her kisses,he wanted to pull her close to him and kiss her long and deep.  
They both new it was only thirty minutes ago,but since they told the gang about them they were all over each other the whole time.  
Chandler pulled an arm around Monica's waist and brought her closer.  
Their friends didn't notice because they were in front of them.  
Monica smiled and did the same.  
"I love you." She whisperd in his ear.  
"I love you,too." He whisperd back.  
A minute later, they arrived at the movie theater.  
This was torture for both of them.  
Ever since they were an item they didn't realy watch a movie.  
They would probably start making out even before the movie started.  
Now they were just sitting there thinking about each other,trying to get closer to each other.  
Two hours later the movie was finally done and everybody went home.

The next day..

Chandler walked in and saw Monica cooking.  
"Hey." He said smiling,seeing no one else around.  
"Hi." She said smiling back.  
He walked over, pulled her in his arm and kissed her deeply.  
"I missed you so much." He said.  
"I missed you,too. I love you."  
"I love you,too." He said before picking her up,placing her on the table and kissing her again.  
"Wait." Monica said.  
"What's wrong?" Chandler asked.  
"Let me lock the door."  
"But what if the gang finds out,we will lose the bet."  
"I don't care about the stupid bet. I care about us. I missed you so much,your kisses,your touch," Monica said  
Before she could say another word, his lips were on hers.  
"I know,Mon. I only did this for you."  
She started kissing him again and clothes were now coming of.  
They stopped when they heard a knock on the door...

Sorry for the misspelling,I type this on my tablet. RnR!


	7. What do we do? Dinner? Richard?

"What do we do?" Chandler asked quietly.  
"We just don't open the door, they will leave eventually." Monica said knocked on the door again. "Monica? Rachel? Are you in there?"  
he's not gonna leave!" monica said.  
"open up the door I'll hide!" he said before kissing her and going in to her , how does he kiss like that? Monica was door monica, the door! She said to herself before opening the door.  
"hey,ross."  
"What took you so long?" ross asked.  
"I was uhm…..changing!"  
"ok, for what?"  
"just for fun!"  
"ok…" Ross said. Can I hang out here?  
"uhm ,would you mind if I just spend the night alone?"  
"whats going on,mon?"  
"nothing,I just want some time for my own!"  
"ok I'm gonna go now. You know you can always tell me everything right?"  
"yeah,yeah Ross,bye!" she pushed him outside and locked the door after soon as chandler heard this, he walks to monica kissed him again but this time she wasn't planning to eventually fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Chandler and monica woke up in each others arms again.  
"Hey beautiful." Chandler said looking at Monica.  
"So this is what you call an evening alone?" Ross asked before monica could looked over to the table where the gang was sitting.  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Monica asked after being in shock for a moment.  
"uhm,mon I think you forgot I live here!" Rachel said.  
"Damn, this keys!" Monica yelled.  
"I think you own us something!" Joey said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Here, take your money!" Monica said.  
"We're gonna change first." Chandler said.

Twenty minutes later...  
Monica and Chandler were still making out in her bedroom until they heard Joey knocking the door.  
"Guys we're gonna go and grab a coffee at the coffee house are you coming?"  
They stopped kissing for a moment and remembered that they came in there to change .  
"yeah we will be over in a bit,bye!"  
They finally changed and got to the coffee house.  
"what took you so long?" Ross aked.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Good point."  
Monica and Chandler were now cuddled up against each other on the orange couch,whispering things in eachothers ears,kissing and getting annoyed looks from the others.  
"Ugh,get a room!" Phoebe yelled.

Later in the evening...  
Monica and Chandler are talking in bed.  
"Chandler,my mom called and she asked us to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Monica said as she rests her head on Chandlers chest.  
"So,are we going?"  
"If you want to."  
"Mon,I'm not letting you go alone. I've seen how your mom acts around you."  
"Thank you." She said and kissed him.  
"I love you,mon."  
"I love you too,chandler."

The next evening…  
Monica and Chandler were now already at the party.  
Dinner was almost being served and guests were still coming in.  
Everybody was dancing.  
Monica with her dad and Chandler with a little girl.  
What she didn't notice was the man standing in the corner of the room:Richard ,watching her dance with her father.  
After another minute the song ended and Richard decided to go over to monica and ask her to dance with him. But he was to late. Before he knew it he saw Monica and Chandler slowing on the dancefloor.  
He knew they were close but didn't think they would be slowing.  
Monica and chandler still didn't notice Richard staring at them. They danced slowly.  
Monica had her head resting on Chandlers shest while he pulled her closer.

A few minutes later...  
Dinner was now being served and everybody was listening to the speech that was given by Jack and Judy.  
After dinner Richard decided to finally say hello to Monica.  
He walked over and started a conversation.  
"Monica,Chandler,hi."  
"Richard,hi how are you?" Monica asked  
"Chandler shook his hand and said hello as a wave of jealousy hit him."  
"I'm fine how are you?" Richard answered.  
"Very good." Chandler said.  
"Could you excuse me,I'm going to the restroom." Monica said.  
"So,Richard what have you been up to?" Chandler asked.  
"Same job and I have a girlfriend now."  
"I'm happy for you." He said truthfully.

A couple op minutes later  
Monica was now back and joining the conversation.  
Richard kept talking about his girlfriend,trying to make Monica jealous,but what he didn't know was that Monica had a boyfriend and that he was Chandler.  
Monica didn't feel jealous. She was happy for Richard.  
After a short chat Monica and Chandler decided to go out for fresh nose.  
"Are you ok,honey?" Chandler asked Monica.  
"Yeah,why wouldn't I be?"  
"Your mom was pretty rude."  
"I know but everytime she tried to insult me you just cut her of and gave me a compliment."  
"So you're ok?" He asked again,wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"I'm ok,as long as you'll be with me."  
Richard walked outside and saw Monica wrapping her arms around Chandlers neck. He also saw how Chandler was holding Monica.  
"I love you,mon. I'll always be there fore you." Chandler told her.  
Richard was to far away to hear their conversation,but he was still spying on them.  
"I love you too Chandler,more than anyone or anything,"  
Chandler just smiled and kissed her.  
Richard was completly shocked by this.  
The kiss became more passionate and Chandler pressed Monica against the wall.  
Before Monica knew it he began kissing her neck.  
"Mhm,Chandler we can't do this here."  
"I know,you're just so beautiful and hard to resist." He said while brushing his finger over her cheek."  
She blushed. He smiled. They kissed.  
"Wanna go back inside?" Chandler asked.  
"Ok."  
Ross came walking outside and saw Richard staring at Monica and Chandler,while hiding behind a tree...

AN:Sorry for not uploading sooner! sorry,sorry,sorry!  
I realy didn't have much time with school and stuff so you can hate me right now but I still appreciate a review!


End file.
